


Wedding Night Bliss

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universer, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Iris waits for Eddie on their wedding night.





	Wedding Night Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 15 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for no particular prompt. 
> 
> Iris and Eddie are my faves and if you need to, consider this part of EoBarry Revealed, where Eobard and Barry are happily married speedsters, which means that Eddie didn't die.

Iris ghosts her fingers over a tightly furled nipple, the sensation a pleasure for both the finger - which enjoys the variations in texture - and the nipple - which reveled in the touch of warm skin. She teases herself, pinching lightly, then flicking the tip of her breast with a sharp, polished finger nail. 

“Have you decided to start without me?” A warm, masculine voice comments from the doorway.

Iris looks up and smiles. Her new husband - new as in less than five hours since they'd exchanged vows - stands there, grinning like he just won the lottery. Eddie, with his blond hair tousled and a naughty-boy grin on his lips, is absolutely gorgeous. It doesn't hurt that her new husband is wearing nothing more than the trousers from his tuxedo and his dress shirt opened to the waist.

“Just thinking about you - and what you’re going to do to me tonight.” A spurt of excitement leaks from between her thighs, spoiling the white lace panties she was still wearing. Panties that match the tiny corset she still has on.

“Tell me,” Eddie, in very un-Eddie like manner, growls at Iris but doesn't move away from the doorway.

Iris bites her lip, suddenly embarrassed. She doesn't say anything, but her thighs rubs against each other, trying to hide her excitement, but the friction only serves to make her wetter.

“Come on, Iris - what am I going to do to you?” 

Her eyes widened as Eddie moved his hand against the front of his trousers, the long fingers of his left hand now glint with the bright gold of his new wedding ring.

“You’re … going to … fuck me.” The words rushed out of her - bald and inelegant. So unlike her usual self.

Eddie grins, as dirty and salacious a look as Iris has ever seen. “Yeah, I’m going to fuck you, Iris. I’m going to fuck my wife.”

She adores hearing Eddie call her "my wife" but she loves the sound of that “fuck my wife,” and her left hand, with its own wedding band, pushes aside those pretty panties and dives deep into the wet nest between her thighs.

Against the slick sound of her rubbing fingers, she hears Eddie’s harsh words of encouragement. 

“Yeah - I’m going to do that to you, and a whole lot more.”

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
